The End of a New Beginning
by Amy the Yu
Summary: Omi wants to tell Ken something, but the words just won't come out. [Mild Shounen ai]


By: Amy the Yu On: June 30, 2002 The End of a New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. Blah blah blah...yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Warning: Shounen ai, angst, death, and perhaps OOC though I'll try to make it right.  
  
Author's Note: I love Weiss Kreuz, but I haven't had the opportunity to watch all that much of it yet, only seen about 5 random episodes worth, so anything that would appear OOC in this fic is a result of my lack of Weiss Kreuz knowledge. Everything related to their personalities I gathered from the few episodes that I've seen as well as the piles of (most probably OOC) Weiss Kreuz fics that I've read. Sailor Mac's KenxOmi fics probably had the most influence in this, though I don't dare compare my yucky fics to her sheer brilliance. (You can never suck up too much to your favourite lemon author can you? ^_^;;)  
  
Now, for my first badly written Weiss Kreuz fic:  
  
"What the hell?" was all Omi managed to say when he felt someone grab his wrist as he was stepping out of the greenhouse. Then, without warning, he was immediately shoved into the midst of a mob of teenage girls who, simultaneously, tried to latch onto any part of him that they could reach.  
  
"Omi-kun, where were you all day?"  
  
"Omi-kun, would you come over here for a moment?"  
  
"Omi-kun, I was wondering if you would like to go out with my friend."  
  
"Omi-kun, you're so cute."  
  
It was the same thing day after day after day. The girls never stopped flirting with the cute flower shop guys. They found it very flattering that so many girls liked them and it was good for business, but after having to deal with the girls for so long, they just wanted some quiet time in the shop. Of course, that never happens because every time they set foot in public during the day, some passing group of girls would swarm to their sides to flirt and gawk.  
  
Ken looked up from flipping through the sale slips for a moment and looked over at Omi. 'Poor kid. Not only does he have to deal with being an assassin at such a young age, he has to put up with all those teenage fangirls too.' He thought with a small smile. 'At least, it's fun watching Yohji freak out whenever one of "his women" fusses over what a cutie Omi is instead of paying attention to him.'  
  
"Hey, Ken." Omi called out, snapping Ken out of his daydream. "Can you pass me half a dozen of those indigo irises?"  
  
Ken bent over a bit and scooped the irises out of a pail resting on the floor beside the cash register's counter. Reaching over, he handed the handful of flowers over to Omi before looking over at the clock quickly and then, returned to his sales slips. Unknown to him, a soon as Omi finished with the customer, he stole a glance, through the crowd, at Ken, bent intensely over the small pieces of paper in his hands.  
  
It has been like this for a while now. Every once in a while, Omi would find some excuse to look in Ken's direction so he could sneak a peek at the kind hearted athlete. At first, it was just a comfort for Omi to know that he had a friend left in the world, but slowly, Omi began to think that Ken looked cute in that flower shop apron. He couldn't accept that he was attracted to another man, but eventually, Omi came to accept it, even to the point where he was able to admit to himself that somewhere along the line, he had fallen in love with his friend and co-worker.  
  
Of course, Ken had no idea that any of this was happening. Just like every other day, when five o'clock came, he and the others shooed the girls out of their shop before closing up for the night.  
  
As Aya took care of locking the door and Yohji swept the fallen flower petals and such into a garbage bag, Ken took care of taking any unsold flowers back into refrigeration unit in the back of the shop. As he placed the flowers with others of its' kinds on the designated spot on the shelves, Omi entered the walk in refrigerator behind him.  
  
Turning around, Ken was caught completely off guard when he came face to face with the young blond. He quickly recovered from the start and flashed a smile at Omi as he asked, "What are you in here for? Need any help?"  
  
Smiling back sweetly, Omi tried to cover up his obvious embarrassment by lowering his head a bit to avoid Ken's gaze. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He muttered at his feet, unwilling to raise his head to meet Ken's eyes. It was hard enough as it was. If he were forced to take a look at Ken's friendly features, he would have lost his nerves.  
  
The caring and friendly smile that Ken wore would only remind Omi of what he had to loose. He had lost so much in his life already, he would not loose another friend, or at least he hoped that he would not.  
  
"You look so serious. Having girl trouble?" Ken joked good-naturedly, in a failed attempt to liven up the tense atmosphere.  
  
Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking mighty uncomfortable with the topic, Omi flinched a bit before answering, "Well, I guess...in a way."  
  
"If it has anything to do with girls, you should try taking it to Yohji instead of me. He's better with these things."  
  
"No." Omi replied a bit too quickly. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but when the opportunity presented itself, the words stuck in his throat, refusing to be given voice to.  
  
Silence fell upon the pair as both struggled not to make the situation more awkward. The nervous humming of the refrigeration unit accompanied the two as they remained in their stand off.  
  
Finally, Yohji came to the rescue as he finished his task and called for the others to join him.  
  
As soon as all four were accounted for, Yohji broke into a smirk. "You guys really need to get out more often. Since we don't have a mission anytime soon, how about going out with me to check out that new club?" Oblivious to the tension that hung around Omi and Ken, he proceeded to sway the others into going along with his plans for the evening.  
  
Ken was the first to catch on to the underlying meaning of Yohji's proposal. "So, what you mean by that is, there's a new girl that you want to stalk and you want to use us as an excuse to follow her to the club so you can hit on her?" he said, making it sound more like a comment rather than a question. To anyone who knew anything about Yohji's bad habits, what his plans implied would have been obvious and after working with him in the same flower shop and going on mission after mission with the man in question, Ken and the other Weiss members could read him like a book. None of his schemes could pass by them without being noticed and this was no different.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Yohji could only give a weak laugh and hope for the best.  
  
Omi answered first. "A night club? That could be fun and I don't get to do much outside of school and work. It would be nice, even just for the change of surroundings."  
  
Ken sighed, but then agreed, "I'll go if everyone else is going."  
  
All heads turned to watch Aya for his answer, not that there was much of a chance of him wanting to go along with it. Everyone thought that this was where Yohji's plans would fall apart.  
  
Surprising everyone, Aya simply grunted and went to grab his coat to show his consent to the idea.  
  
Stunned for a moment, Yohji thought, 'My God. Aya must have lost his mind. Since when was he ever interested in anything remotely fun?' but snapped out if it and went to get ready in a rush before anyone had a chance to change their minds.  
  
In a record five minutes, Yohji was decked in his clubbing clothes and was putting the key in the ignition to his car as everyone else climbed in.  
  
Driving far too much above the speed limit, they were soon pulling into the parking lot of the newly opened "Without Borders Night Club". Putting on an egoistic smirk, Yohji looked at Omi and Ken through the rear view mirror and cooed, "Alright guys, let's go pick us up some ladies."  
  
Taking the time to make sure that he looked as suave as suave can be, Yohji strolled through the parking lot and up to the entrance of the club. Unfortunately, the bouncers there did not seem overly impressed with the group's appearance and moved to block their path with a contempt sneer from each of the two men guarding the door.  
  
Aya pushed passed Yohji and into the front of the group. He lifted his head up to glare fiercely at the men who were almost a foot taller than him and looked to be about three times as built. Somehow, without hesitation, even though both men narrowed their eyes, they swiftly stepped aside to let them in.  
  
Not waiting for them to change their minds, the guys went inside to soak in the sight of a mob of scantily clad women and men dancing and grinding to the music, as the almost unbearably loud bass caused the entire building to jump along with the beat.  
  
As soon as they set foot into the club, Aya seemingly disappeared into thin air; probably to find himself a dark corner to conceal himself as he watched everyone else.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I'll be leaving you now. I see some nice ladies that look like they could use a nice dose of, well, me." Yohji announced as he left Ken and Omi behind to join the mob as he made his way towards the women that he had set his eyes on, the girl that he had originally wanted to come for completely forgotten.  
  
Slipping into the nearest empty booth, Ken and Omi both spent the better of the next ten minutes looking around them at their new surroundings. The walls appeared to be almost silver in colour and golden accents decorated the mouldings where the walls met the tall ceiling, giving the place a sophisticated feel. The seats in the booth were covered in a soft black material that felt like velvet and the tables were so smooth that there wasn't even one scratch to mar the perfect surface.  
  
Finally beginning to settle in, Ken turned to find Omi staring intensely at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked as softly as he could with out being completely drowned out by the sounds swirling around the night club.  
  
Lowering his eyes a bit, so that he was not looking at Ken's face, Omi forced himself to say, "Do you remember earlier in the shop? I needed to tell you something, but I didn't get the chance. I want to tell you now."  
  
Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation, Ken suggested, "This isn't a good place. We should find a quieter place later and then you can tell me, okay?"  
  
"That's not okay." Omi insisted, "I need to tell you right now."  
  
"If it's that important to you, then go ahead. What is it?" Ken told Omi softly, trying to calm his obviously worked up and nervous friend.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Omi started, "I'm not sure when it started, but I've been feeling uneasy with this for quit a while and I thought that I should tell you and get it over with. I won't blame you if you hate me afterwards, but please, hear me out." Omi lifted his head again, making eye contact.  
  
Ken could see the determination in Omi's eyes as he continued. "Ken, I think I'm in love with you. I've felt this way for a while now, but I never had the nerves to tell you." The end of his sentence faded to an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
Once again, Ken felt uncomfortable with the situation and requested, "I'm glad you told me, but this really isn't the place to talk about this sort of thing. Let's wait until we leave here. Then we can find a nice quiet place to talk this through." The intense atmosphere had already rattled his nerves. Omi's declaration had caught Ken off guard, as he had never thought that the boy would feel anything more for him aside from a close friendship. Conflicting emotions battled inside him and the only way he could think of making the right decision was to wait and see which feelings came out victorious.  
  
Finally giving into Ken's suggestion, Omi settled for fiddling nervously with the bottom of his shirt, unsure of whether he was accepted or rejected. His ears suddenly picked up on the sound of a scuffle by the entrance, over the blaring music. Standing up to have a better look at what was happening, all he could hear was a man pushing passed the bouncers and screaming at some woman in the crowd.  
  
"You slut. I should have known better than to leave you alone. You're nothing more than a whore, aren't you? And you've come here to find yourself a scrawny pathetic little pimp." The man shouted. Disgust dripped from his voice, even though his speech was slurred with the effects of the alcohol and drugs that he must had consumed earlier on. Then a familiar voice spoke up, unwilling to listen to the drunk man's insults any longer.  
  
"Back off. Women may be attracted to me, but I am certainly not a pimp. Now why don't you return to whatever bar you just came from and finish drinking yourself to death?" Yohji's voice cut through the music, sounding as calm and calculating as ever, even as he was filled to the rim with rage by the insults the man had just made at him and one of his new lady friends.  
  
Scowling with all his might, the drunken man reached into his jacket and pulled out a grease-covered black gun. Without thinking about his actions or words, he took the safety off the gun and prepared to shoot the pimp who dared to take away his woman. "I'll show you just how drunk I am. You'll be sorry."  
  
Finally seeing what was happening, Omi jumped from the booth, running over to help Yohji only to find that he was too late. Watching in horror as the man pulled the trigger at his friend, Omi let out an ear-piercing scream, "NO!"  
  
Caught by surprise, the man turned to see the source of the scream, the barrel of his gun following his gaze.  
  
The bullet fired, except instead of hitting Yohji, the intended victim, the bullet shot straight through Omi's chest and in less than a moment Omi crumbled to the ground as his grasp on consciousness weakened and he felt his life begin to fade away.  
  
Ken ran over as fast as he could, to find his friend lying on the floor, a pool of his own blood gathering around him like a bright red aura. As he knelt down to take the dying Omi into his arms, he heard Aya silently slip up behind the murderous drunk and knocked the man out with one quick blow to the back of his neck.  
  
"Omi." Ken whispered into Omi's ear as he pulled the boy into a tight hug, feeling his own tears flow freely over his sorrowful face. "Please don't die. I don't want anyone else that I love to die." Even though he knew that there was no chance that Omi would be able to pull through. The bullet had pierced through his heart before ripping through his spine as it exited his body.  
  
"You love me?" Omi forced himself to whisper back, his voice raspy from the pain that raked his body. "I thought that you rejected me. Now, I can die happily in the arms of the one I love."  
  
A new wave of soul wrenching sobs filled Ken as he tightened the hug and told his dying friend, "Don't say that. You have to live. We'll take you to a hospital and you'll get better and then, we can spend as much time together as we want. We'll be happy together, forever."  
  
Giving in to the inevitable, Omi allowed his eyes to slide shut. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me and live your life to the fullest. Live for the both of us." Then, he let out his last breath and let go of his tenuous hold on life.  
  
Letting go of the lifeless body in his arms, Ken placed Omi back onto the floor after placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Standing back a few steps, he saw the perfect halo of blood surrounding the young assassin, making him look like a heavenly being.  
  
Unwilling to let himself cry because Omi wouldn't have wanted him to be sad, Ken stood rooted to the spot as he stared. "Find your way to Heaven, my Angel. And may you rest in peace."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
